This Life
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Jasper is the son of the head of the Nomads motorcycle club and has just lost his son to the state. Alice is the DA's daughter looking to prove herself in the courts. Alice is as straightedge as they come, so why is she dreaming of blue eyes & 1800CCs?


**A/N - I wrote this piece for my beta Sunshinegal3. Happy Birthday, Jelly. Remember, Peanut Butter loves you! Enjoy, love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jasper and Alice, but I sure wish I could play with them! You'll notice some Sons of Anarchy in here. I couldn't help myself!**

******Listen to this while you read: youtuDOTbe/UQzkzv5i93s**

**o-^o** **This Life**** o^-o**

"I don't need you. I just want my kid, okay? You look like you're barely out of high school so I don't know how much you'll be of use, little darlin'. Hell, if I could do this without you and just take him, I would." The angry blond leveled a glare at the brunette behind the small metal desk in a crowded room full of metal desks and scared, inexperienced lawyers.

"I understand you don't _want _my help, Mr. Whitlock, but you _need_ my help. Being a dick isn't going to get your son back." Alice Brandon wasn't used to men like Jasper. Most men fell all over themselves to open doors for the petite girl. Jasper was not one of those men.

Barging in like a bull in a china-shop, Jasper immediately demanded to know how she'd help him get his son back and hadn't given her much leeway at all. Jasper was angry because of a shit upbringing, cocky because of good looks, and had entitlement complex because life had been hard and he felt the world owed him some retribution. Alice was not one to play games though in court and she knew this man needed her despite his words. She had a job to do and she was going to do it. And she was going to do her job well, whether the large, raging man across from her wanted it or not.

Alice heard the man let out a long breath, yet she didn't look up. She busied herself compiling his motions and information from the court about the hearing in two days. The state was arguing that Jasper was an unfit parent based on his family's dealings that have been less that legal and the mother's parents were petitioning for custody even though they weren't American citizens. When she chanced a look up at the man again, his tantrum was seemingly over. Now instead of a scowl across his lips, sat a very tempting, yet rueful smirk. "You'll do just fine, Miss Brandon."

"Glad you approve. Get yourself a suit, get yourself shaved and at least somewhat cleaned up so the judge will think a little more of you than a dirty gearhead with a penchant for bar fights. I'm gonna have a lot of work to do convincing Judge Aro that you are indeed a fit parent after the past you've had. Do me a favor and try to look like an upstanding citizen, alright?"

Her words slightly stung, but it was nothing he hadn't heard before. He'd always been a part of a motorcycle club in some way, even before he started riding. His father was the head of a club and his brothers all rode. His mother and sister both had hogs. Even is baby momma was the daughter of a rival motorcycle club. Hence the reason he was trying to gain access to his son.

"I'll see you on Thursday morning." She nodded curtly separating herself and issuing his leave. Jasper turned and walked out, still not sure if Alice was a benefit or a hindrance to his very complicated world, but he was eager to find out what else Miss Brandon had in her. Very interested indeed.

**o^-o**

Alice spent her next two days readying for an uphill court battle. Judge Aro was conservative and protected kids from unfit parents just as quickly as protecting them from abusers and pedophiles. He took his job of doing what was best very much to heart. She'd read many cases he'd sat before and he always made a good decision. Alice respected him because of it.

Unfortunately, this meant that Jasper would need a personality transplant. Since the moment he'd been assigned to her by the public courts she was sure he'd be trouble. His files were filled with dropped charges for varying levels of crime, it seemed it started at puberty and continued on from there.

The moment Jasper walked into Legal Aid, he was inspecting her skirt not her degrees. When he began to tell the story of how he lost his son, he was bitter and angry and wanted revenge. Revenge doesn't really make for a good witness on the stand. His mouth was littered with curse-words and metaphors that could make ice road truckers blush, but that's not what really pressed upon Alice the most. Taking a pro-bono case had elated Alice. She was fresh out of law school and eager to prove herself as more than just the District Attorney's daughter. She had been told by the higher ups that she would lose the case in a matter of hours. A biker known for running in less than legal circles wanting the son he had with a girl who had recently been murdered. No matter how bleak it looked, Alice would not pass the buck to another lowly attorney looking for experience.

Even though she knew she'd have an easy waltz into her mother's office, she refused her offer of immediate employment with the DA. Alice took this case to prove herself, but also because when Jasper spoke of his son, Jackson, he lit up. His blue eyes glittered and the side of his mouth turned up in a crooked, striking grin. He truly loved and adored his son. Even if he was rough and gruff, he loved his son. That was a fact. She could respect that. It didn't hurt that Jasper Whitlock wasn't hard on the eyes. His kinky, curly blond mane, his rough skin with specks of golden hair along his arms, his sinewy muscles from hard work and labor all his life pulled tight under his sun tanned skin. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of Jasper, she went back to readying herself for court, hoping to maintain some distance and decorum.

**o-^o**

Jasper arrived to the courthouse with his large, leather-clad family in-tow. He didn't ask his boys to follow, but as the son of their head, they followed no matter what. They would sit in the back as moral support. Some of the old timers even threatened to follow the court liaison back to the foster family and just take little Jackson for him. It was tempting, but he wanted to do it the right way, even if it chafed him to do so.

He had been guffawed at as he walked out of the house in a suit and tie, but flipping them off and starting his bike ceased the tittering. Sometimes the men were as bad as old hens. They were Jasper's brothers and uncles and friends, so he was glad to have them with him.

Alice changed outfits four times before finally settling on a sharp black pantsuit. She usually knew exactly what to wear to court or any event, but for some reason today she rethought ever decision. Nothing she did with her hair made her pleased and she stabbed herself in the eye with her mascara.

She was flustered and irritated, but she just couldn't figure out why. She'd been in court before, she'd stood by her mother several times when she spoke to large crowds or gave speeches at luxe dinner parties. Alice was not one to shy away from public speaking or presenting herself to an audience. Something about today was very different. She knew it deep in the pit of her stomach.

**o^-o**

"Mr. Whitlock, please tell us why you were not with your son at the time the state picked him up at a Nettie Garcia's residence."

"I didn't have my son." He stops for a moment and takes a deep breath, obviously bothered by the questioning. "When his momma was killed, I was in Texas. She went to visit her family in Mexico. Maria's dad, umm..."

Jasper was unsure of just how much to share of his family's problems with the Chavez clan. "Her dad, he doesn't like me. He has never liked me, but Maria and I were trying to make things better. Maria was shot and killed at night when she was out with her friends. My son was with Maria's nana that night here in Texas. I was supposed to pick Jackson up the next day after work. Cops came to pick him up before I was even told Maria had died."

"Thank you." Alice nodded and wrote something down and then the attorney for the state stood and redirected.

"You haven't been in your son's life much have you, Mr. Whitlock?"

"No. I've had to travel for work, I've been out of town a lot. He's six months old and I know I haven't been around as much as I'd like, but I was working to support him and his momma. When Maria went to be with her family I couldn't go with her. Like I said, her family doesn't like me."

"Her family doesn't like you?" Jasper nodded solemnly without adding the any explanation. He wouldn't want anyone in the courtroom knowing that his family and Maria's family were rivals in many illicit activities that would be frowned upon for a new father. "Is it true, Mr. Whitlock, that you are a part of an illegal motorcycle club that traffics in stolen goods and weapons?" Jasper recoiled at the lawyer's question and considered decking him.

"Objection!" Alice called out standing tall even at 5 feet, 3 inches. "No cause to bring in alleged activities that have never resulted in jail time or even charges, Your Honor."

"Sustained." The judge glared at Alice's nemesis attorney. "Keep this to facts, Mr. Marcus."

"My apologies, Mr. Whitlock." The attorney smiled mirthlessly. "Now, how do you plan on raising your infant son if you spend a majority of your time "on the road for work" as you have said?" The prosecutor's glare was immense, but Jasper didn't balk at this man's judgement. He knew he could raise his son.

"I plan on working at home now, I don't have to worry about supporting my son. No one has to worry about if is being taken care of. I have family here and friends who will help me. I have a home with toys and food. He has grandparents, uncles, aunts, and my brothers have children that Jackson can play with as well. I'm a good dad and I love my son." Alice looked up when he spoke about Jackson and she realized as he was speaking, his eyes were trained on her.

The day went on and on and on. The state argued that Jasper was unfit, unreliable, and unstable. They made a very good case. Bringing up bar brawls in seedy boozeholes, reckless driving tickets from the road to Sturgis, and even brought up a few charges from years before that had been dropped due to lack of evidence. They pushed and pushed, even to the point of Jasper yelling at the counselor who had visited Maria's parents and represented their interest to take Jackson back to Mexico with them. His outburst nearly got him held in contempt. Alice didn't agree with his behaviour, but she could understand it completely.

**o-^o**

"I'm sorry it didn't go well today, Jasper, but it's not over. We still have tomorrow before Judge Aro makes his decision." Alice smiled up at Jasper as they walked down the courthouse steps. Dark grey clouds pushed across the sky and the wind pushed Jasper's hair about.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it on my account. Things don't look good. I know they don't." His dismal tone stops Alice short.

Straightening her back and looking into his eyes she spoke adamantly. "Do not give up."

"I don't really have a choice. I'm going to lose my boy. You tried, but it's a lost cause. Maria's parents will petition for Jackson to be sent to Mexico and the state'll let them since they're rich. I hate the idea of those bastards raising my kid, but I don't get a say in the matter, now do I? Just let it go, Miss Brandon." He turned and walked toward a massive bike. Alice stood shell-shocked on the steps and watched as Jasper, surrounded by his scary biker friends, revved his ridiculously loud engine and rode away.

Miserable and defeated, she makes her way toward her car, trying to figure out something that could change this losing game. Halfway to the garage the skies open with a huge roll of thunder and she finds herself in a torrential down pour.

"Just perfect." Muttering to herself trying to keep the tears at bay, she starts her little car with a sputter and heads back to the office. Still pouring throughout the afternoon, Alice spends her evening going over every detail of the case looking for some way to help Jasper regain custody of his son.

**o^-o**

Around seven in the evening Alice finally broke, after repeated papercuts and knee-desk violent interfaces, and headed home. The rain still coming down in sheets; even before she made it to her car, she was soaked through. Her blouse was now a second skin and her was hair matted down against her head. Arguing with her door, she slammed the metal into her hip causing her bag to fall from her shoulder and land in a puddle.

"Fuck!" Her voice echoed along the cement ceiling and through the garage. "Fucking perfect," her words melted into tears as she threw her sopping bag into the backseat. An pissed and saddened Alice sat herself behind the wheel trying to remember why she shouldn't drive upset. Taking a deep breath she turned the key and nothing. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Her voice cracked with the stress of her day. Laying her head on her steering wheel, she just sat for a long time breathing through her simpering. Her inner monologue berated her for letting everything get her down.

A tap on the window of her car caused her to jump and scream.

"Fucking hell, Jasper! You scared the shit out of me!" He held his hands up in response not sure if it was wise to bother the very pissed looking lawyer.

Her door swung open and he apologized for scaring her and she snorted, "It's fine, it's the way my day has been going. Why are you here?"

I saw your car earlier and I didn't want to just leave you alone, so I waited for you to walk out so I could make sure you got home safely."

"You... you waited for me?" Her face flushed slightly in response to his concern.

"Yeah, the idea of a girl out by herself at night doesn't sit too well with me. I have a baby sister and I would want someone to look out for her."

"That's... sweet." He nodded his head at her compliment but didn't answer for a while.

"So your car won't start?" He asked so tenuously.

"No, I kept telling myself I didn't need a new battery, but I think I've lost that argument."

"Well I can't jump your car with my bike, but what about me giving you a ride home? The rain's let up a bit."

Immediately her head started shaking. "I don't think so. I'll call... someone." Her father was out of town on business and her mother was at a dinner party. Her brother had been stationed overseas for nearly a year. No one would come to help her in the rain.

Jasper's words brought her back from her thoughts, "I'm a safe driver, I've been riding since I was fourteen."

"That's not legal." His returning smirk and knowing stare stopped her from keeping on that topic. "I don't really have on a bike wardrobe." Alice gestured to her tight skirt and drenched blouse.

"I think you look just fine," his eyes lingered on the off-white blouse stuck to her chest. "You'll look right at home on the back of my ride, Miss Brandon."

She couldn't help the smile that broke across her lips as he grinned down at her.

"You won't kill me?"

"No, ma'am. I even have a helmet."

"If I die, I'm so coming back to haunt you."

"I have no doubt." Jasper grinned and led her to his bike.

**o-^o**

Flying through the wet city streets and causing Alice to scream was much the delight to Jasper. He found that he liked surprising her and hearing her squeal and laugh. Before she walked inside her apartment, she asked him again not to give up, then smiled and turned to walk upstairs. Waiting until she was safely inside, he turned his engine over and took off for home.

He spent a majority of the night wondering about Alice. Wondering about how she managed to stay so upbeat with all the bad things she saw each day. He fell asleep picturing big green eyes and long eyelashes fluttering beneath him.

Alice had a similarly restless evening dreaming of powerful engines and a soft, deep voice coming from pouty, full lips.

**o^-o**

"How did you know it would work?" Jasper hugged his brother and sister in the courtroom, but looked at his lawyer with questioning eyes.

Alice had won the case. She'd made the judge realize that Jasper would be a good caretaker of little Jackson, no matter what Maria's family or the state had alleged. No one could prove that Jasper was a bad person, just someone who had made mistakes when he was younger.

"Actually, you gave me the idea." Jasper looked up as Alice pointed to Jasper's youngest sibling. The gorgeous brown-haired girl they called "Bells".

"Me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her brother again.

"Jasper mentioned last night that he'd never let his baby sister walk around alone at night. I knew showing him as the good big brother who cared for his younger siblings and family would help sway the judge. On top of all the other things you've done to prepare for your baby, I knew Judge Aro would want to give you a chance. Now you just have to keep up the good work once child protective services comes to check on you a few times."

Jasper didn't like the idea of cops or people that worked for them nosing around his house, but he loved his son and would do what he needed in order to keep him.

Every thought flew out the window when Jasper laid eyes on his son. The liaison walked through the large dark wooden doors and put the squirmy blond bundle into his father's arms.

Stopping for just a moment, Alice watched at the table as Jasper smiled and kissed his son, his eyes fluttering closed as he held Jackson for the first time in nearly a month. Her heart warmed immensely observing the tough man turn to mush while he reacquainted with his precious boy. He was murmuring to Jackson all his love and devotion when Alice realized she was openly gawking at the man and his child.

Shaking her head, Alice turned to leave court telling the Whitlocks to enjoy their evening with Jackson.

"Miss Brandon?" His voice was nearly timid. Alice pivoted on her kitten heel and looked Jasper straight on as he walked up to her with his beautiful baby.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock?" She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. He smiled crookedly, a dimple showing on his cheek causing Alice to clench her thighs together.

"Th-thank you." He nodded his head toward her and she could see tears nearly falling from his eyes. She smiled then continued out the courtroom doors. It had been an exceptionally long week and she was ending it on a very high note.

**o-^o**

Two weeks after Alice had won her first solo case, the case of Jackson Whitlock and his handsome daddy, she was sitting at home reading when a knock came at the door.

Throwing her novel to the side, she answered the door and then immediately regretted this decision as she was standing before a stunningly leather-swathed Jasper Whitlock in cut off shorts and a ratty shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with wide, shocked eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"I wanted to thank you."

"You already did, I think." She leaned against the jamb awaiting his rebuttal.

Jasper looked almost bashful as he took in a deep breath, then spoke, "I know I did, but it doesn't seem like enough."

"Where's Jackson?"

"Bells has him for the day. She and her old man are practicing. She just found out she's gonna have one and I guess Jackson is their trial run."

His words made Alice smile. It was nice to see their family happy after having gone through such a rough time.

"I'm glad things are going well for you, Jasper. I really am."

"Thanks to you." She made to stop his compliment, but he spoke over her protest. "No, truly. If it weren't for your tenacity, I would have given up. I wouldn't have my boy." With that he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. When he pulled himself back from her warmth he was surprised to see her lips fighting a smile.

"You're very welcome," she replied, her voice low and throaty. The sound of her voice warmed Jasper and made him think of one of the many dreams he'd had recently staring the tiny lawyer with the big attitude.

Clearing his throat he changed the subject. "Would you go riding with me?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. Change into some jeans and lets just go. I know you liked it before." He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lip raised into that smirk she fantasized about so often.

"Not for long. I have stuff to get done today."

**o^-o**

Six hours and two-hundred miles later, Alice and Jasper returned to her house. They'd spent the entire day exploring back roads and winding trails. At lunch time they'd found a small diner off a dirt lane highway about two hours away from town and enjoyed a long lunch of burgers and milkshakes. Their flirtatious conversations made Alice very happy and Jasper continued to smile all throughout their time together.

Alice was amazed at how much they had in common. Both of them enjoyed reading, had Dalmatians as childhood pets, and neither of them liked mushrooms. Alice was impressed with Jasper's knowledge of nearly everything. Truly filled with random facts, especially about history, he seemed like a Civil War Wikipedia.

Alice found Jasper fascinating. Jasper found Alice enthralling. Everything she said, he hung onto. He loved how she giggled when he'd mention he and his brother Emmett's childhood idiocy. He wanted to talk forever if she continued to laugh like that and look at him in such a way that made his heart stutter and thump. He'd always loved girls. He enjoyed being with them, but he didn't stay with them long. Even Maria was a part-time girl, more like a "friend with benefits" kind of situation. He had never enjoyed the presence of a girl other than his sister like he did with Alice. He wanted to know everything about her, but also felt like they'd known each other for an eternity.

While they were suiting back up to go home, Jasper couldn't wait another moment and leaned over the bike and grabbed Alice's face, each palm resting under her ears. He kissed her firmly at first, boiling with desire, but when she made a small whimper, he began to relax and Alice melted a bit in his arms. After several lingering kisses, Jasper mounted the bike and revved the engine causing Alice to hurry to climb on the back.

Once they made it back to Alice's apartment, she invited him up to have a drink. Knowing she may not see him again or at least not for a long while, she just didn't want to let him go. The day had been filled with flirtations and smiles. And when he'd kissed her, she became a rattled mess of hormones. She truly enjoyed being with Jasper and she hoped he felt the same. Now that he wasn't her client, her overactive mind was conjuring several different scenarios, but they all ended with him on top of her in her bed.

While he made himself comfortable in her living room, Alice excused herself to the kitchen to get drinks.

**o-^o**

Roaming through the hills had killed the battery in her cell, so Alice leaned over the counter to plug it in and tried very hard not to think about the stellar man in her living room. Jasper walked up behind her and pressed his body into hers. When she looked over her shoulder she saw him smirking down at her. It did something to cause her stomach to flip inside. She pushed back into him hard making a slight moaning sound.

Alice couldn't think about anything as she felt Jasper's dick pushing against her ass and then she was pressed against the counter, the edge digging into her hip and abdomen.

Quickly stripping her of her shirt and bra, he smirked when he saw her intricate Celtic knot tattoo. He couldn't wait and shoved lightly against her upper back until she was flush against the counter. He stripped his own shirt off and she peeked behind her and reveled in the sight of his lean, toned body, the name of his son in Old English lettering on his chest. She sighed deeply feeling his body against hers and his breath tickling her ear and neck.

Jasper's hands wrapped around her, one going to her breast and kneaded it roughly while the other went to the button on her blue jeans. He growled a bit when it wouldn't release right away. Managing to get it undone without her help, Alice realized she still had her boots on. When she mentioned this fact, he knelt behind her silently and started to unzip the black boots, but stopped and bit her ass, hard.

Jasper stood quickly and pulled his pants down, the buckle hitting the tile with a loud clang. He pulled her pants down swiftly and again she found herself with very aroused tits pressed against the cold counter. She sat pliantly against the cold counter while he rubbed the tip of his cock along her slit over and over again. Alice mewled each time he passed where she wanted him and he refused to give it to her.

She knew he was enjoying teasing her. Finally losing her cool, Alice turned to look behind her and said with stuttering breaths, "Are you gonna stand there and stare or fuck me, Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper pushed in hard without any warning and Alice groaned like a little bitch when Jasper found himself inside her to the hilt.

"Oh fuck!" Alice growled out, her cheek resting on the counter, her legs spread slightly allowing him all the access she could give him with her pants and boots still on. His rhythm never faltered as she felt him sliding in and out quickly, but thoroughly. His hands were on her hips, his fingers digging into the skin there. Alice recognized that there would be bruises, but she could not find it in her to care at that moment. Her arms were bracing tightly against the counter and she had her forehead resting on her hand. When he thrust in at a different angle, jarring Alice out of her bliss, she moaned again and again.

Looking over her shoulder at Jasper, she saw his lip caught between his teeth, eyes rolled back in his head. "So good. So _fucking _good," she said and his eyes opened and met hers.

His growl vibrated down to where they were connected and Alice groaned in satisfaction. Jasper's movements were speeding up and he was shortening his thrust, he was close. She put one of her hands down and started fingering her clit hoping to catch up.

"Uh, fuck. Fuck, baby." Alice heard from behind as Jasper thrust harder into her. "Fuck!" he grunted as she felt him release inside of her.

Pushing harder for her own release, Alice begged him not to stop and he didn't disappoint. A few more pulls and pushes of his cock inside her and Alice was screaming out her own curse-laced praises. Putting her head on the counter, trying to cool herself off and catch her breath, she could feel Jasper's head resting between her shoulder blades, right on the inked symbol of her family crest.

Jasper's heart rammed against his ribs and Alice could feel it as his chest heaved against her back. _Fuck, that was hot_.

After several minutes of panting, they both finally stood and he slipped from inside her.

"That was, that was... wow," he said with a quiet voice.

Alice felt him lean down and kiss her head and she couldn't help the smile on her face. She was still leaning over the counter a bit when Jasper righted himself and walked to her bathroom saying something about wanting to have dinner with her and Jackson that night.

Dazed and sated, she stood in the kitchen for several minutes, but quickly followed once she heard the water turn on in her bathroom.

**E/N: Thank you, Sunshinegal3, the best beta on the planet, for all your love and support. Enjoy your special day!**

**Thank you to Donnersun and afragilehuman for betaing for me. You girls rock!**


End file.
